This City Is Contagious
by partyonyourhead
Summary: Early season 1. Blair is pregnant. There is no doubt that it's Chuck's. The two must make important decisions that will determine the outcome of the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know, I need to be working on "What Is And What Should Never Be" but I've kind of had writers block on what happens next in the story. I have begun the next chapter though. I hope to have it finished within a week. In the meantime, enjoy this story.**

**What if Blair had been pregnant in season one, but she finds out before the debutante ball and never sleeps with Nate? This is the story.**

**I'm always unbetad, all mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own Gossip Girl :)**

Blair Waldorf paced nervously around her room. She checked the clock to determine how long it would be until her life was possibly changed forever.

She was late. She was _never _late, not for anything, school or her time of month. But today, she was late for both.

School had started an hour ago, but she wasn't particularly worried about that at the moment. Serena was probably worried though, maybe she should send her a text...Chuck, too.

But it was because of that Basstard, that she was in this mess in the first place. She didn't owe him anything. Just then, a bell sounded and broke Blair's thoughts.

Blair took a deep breath and slowly walked into her bathroom. She closed her eyes and picked up the test.

"I command myself to not be pregnant!" said Blair, as she opened her eyes. There, on the little white stick, plain as day, was a pink plus sign.

Blair was shocked. She didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of. She picked up her Blackberry and sent a 911 to the only person she knew could help, then threw herself down on her bed.

About fifteen minutes later, her best friend Serena burst into her room in a flurry of blonde hair and confusion. "Blair, I got your text. What is so urgent that I had to sneak out of Bio in the middle of class and-" Serena trailed off when she saw Blair's face. Her face was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and hysterics.

Serena rushed over and sat next to Blair. "B, it's me. I'm your best friend. What's wrong?" Finally, Blair looked up and Serena could see her eyes. They were teary, but a glimmer of hope was there as well.

Blair looked at Serena and sighed, "S...I'm pregnant." Serena's mouth dropped open. "Well...that definitely warrants skipping out on Mr. Geraldan's lecture on scalpels. But..._pregnant? _You mean like nine months, sonogram, Johnson and Johnson Baby Shampoo pregnant?"

Blair smiled despite the sadness that seemed to hang over her. "S, the shampoo won't be for awhile. But yes. I'm pregnant. I took three tests. I'm positive."

Serena shook her head slowly, before flinging her arms around her best friend. "I call godmother!" shouted Serena as Blair giggled, "Of course, who else would I choose but my best..." Blair trailed off as she clamped a hand over her mouth and ran into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Serena leaned back on Blair's bed. Morning sickness was something they'd have to get used to. But right now, Serena's mind was on something else. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and stepped into the hall to make a phone call.

Blair walked back into her room about five minutes later, only to see Serena coming back into her room as well, from the hallway.

"Hey, S," spoke up Blair as Serena jumped, "why were you in the hallway?" Serena laughed nervously, "Um, I just had to make a phone call." Blair instantly grew suspicious. Serena was never this nervous. "Serena Celia van der Woodsen...," she began, "WHO DID YOU CALL?"

Then another voice spoke up, "She called me." Blair and Serena instantly turned around only to see one Chuck Bass standing there with a very confused, very worried, look on his face.

Serena noticed realization washing over Blair's face, followed by a very nasty look in Serena's direction. "You called CHUCK?!", she screamed before dragging Serena by her arm into her bathroom.

As Serena shut the door, Blair turned to her and said, "I'm going to give you two minutes to explain why you called HIM here, before I go all crazy pregnant bitch on you!"

Serena looked Blair square in the eyes. "Blair, it's Chuck's kid- unless you and Nate have taken care of business?" Serena could tell by the look in her eyes that they hadn't. "Then Chuck's the father, and he has a right to know that he's going to have a daughter or son."

Blair glared at Serena. "I hate it when you're right," she said before throwing open the door and stomping back into her room, where Chuck was still waiting, perched on her bed. When Blair and Serena entered the room, he looked up in amusement.

Serena looked from Blair to Chuck before saying, "Well, I'll see you both later," before grabbing her purse and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Chuck, looking both worried and irritated, turned to Blair and said, "Blair, what's wrong? Serena wouldn't tell me, but she said I needed to know immediately, that it was, and I quote, 'a matter of life and death.'" Blair rolled her eyes. Serena always had a tendency to be overdramatic.

"Well," Blair began, "I'm pregnant."

**Reviews are love. Next chapter is Chuck's reaction, and I already have part of it done. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are the BEST, you know that? Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. I don't have time to reply to them all but I read and cherish every single one. **

**Unbeta'd as always. **

* * *

Chuck blinked once, then twice, before answering. "Well, Blair, congratulations, I'm sure you and Nate will make great parents."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Nate's not the father, idiot, you are! I never had sex with him. I've only had sex with you."

Chuck sat down on her bed. "Not possible. I take care of my business. We used protection." Blair shook her head. "Well, apparently, it broke."

Chuck blinked. He knew from Blair's eyes and tone of voice that she wasn't lying. His head was spinning. He was going to be a _father. _Chuck Bass, the boy who had grown up wanting nothing more than his fathers' love, was going to be a father himself. Right then, he promised himself he would be a better father than Bart ever was.

As Chuck's head was finally processing this information. Blair sat down on the bed beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was surprised when he felt his thumb start rubbing tiny circles on her back. "Chuck, what are we going to do?"

Chuck looked at her. "Well...do you want to get rid of it?" Blair shook her head. "No. No way, I don't think I could do that." Chuck was surprised when he felt relieved at that. No, he believed abortion should be legal and that it was the woman's decision, sure, but he just couldn't kill a child, _his _child, his little girl or boy that was currently growing inside Blair. Then something struck him. "Blair, have you thought about adoption?"

Blair shifted, then turned to him and said, "I don't think I could go through with an adoption either. If you don't want any part of it, I understand. But this baby, my baby, _our _baby...I could not let it be raised by strangers. That would be a fate worse than aborting it for me. I want to keep it. I want to raise it, be it's mom. It's the only option I see fit."

Chuck nodded. "I understand, and Blair, I definitely want to be involved. It's my baby too. I couldn't live with making you go through it alone. You said you wanted to be its mom. I want to be its dad."

Blair's head was spinning now too. It was hard enough processing the fact that she was going to be a mother. Adoption and abortion simply weren't options to her. She _had _to be this child's mother. But Chuck had a choice. He didn't have to be a father. He was choosing to stand beside her and raise this child together with her. In that moment, Blair found Chuck more attractive than ever before. He was raised by Bart, a man with little to no parental values, yet he was willing to be the father to another human being for her. Blair couldn't stop herself from giving him a sweet, short kiss.

It was a small kiss, only lasting about five seconds, but both Blair and Chuck were overwhelmed by the amount of emotions they could feel in the other. It was the most intimate thing either had ever experienced, and when they pulled away, they could do nothing more than stare into each others eyes.

Eventually, Blair cleared her throat and said, "I have a doctor appointment today at one. Do you want to come?" Chuck nodded without hesitation, resulting in a smile from Blair. Suddenly Blair clapped, "Oh, I have to show you something!" and ran into her bathroom.

Chuck grinned at her enthusiasm, then the reality of the situation hit him. He never would have thought he'd be a dad at seventeen. What astounded him more was that Blair gave him a choice. He could have walked away. He just couldn't bring himself to. He knew that if it was any other girl, he would have walked away, given a choice or not. He couldn't do that to Blair. He had to face facts, he liked this girl, maybe even loved her, and he could think of no other woman suited to bring his children into the world.

Chuck was torn away from his thoughts as Blair rushed back into the room. She plopped down beside him and handed him a thin white stick. Blair grinned, "I figured you might like to see that. You know, as proof that you managed to impregnate me." Chuck laughed.

Chuck and Blair just sat there, gazing at the stick for a few minutes, until Blair finally said, "Okay, I hate to be the one who has to bring up the giant elephant in the room, but, how are we going to tell Nate? Or our parents for that matter?"

Chuck took a breath. "Well...are you and Nate back together?" Blair quickly shook her head and said "No! I mean, no, but he still has a right to know, don't you think? And anyway, I think even Nate will figure it out when I start showing up to school with a baby bump.

Chuck had let his breath out when she had shook her head, but then nodded. Nate did have a right to know. He tensed when he thought about how Nate would take it.

Blair noticed Chuck tense. "You okay? You know, you don't have to tell him it's yours. I can just tell him some random guy knocked me up." Chuck shook his head and said, "No. We need to tell him that it's mine. I'll live with the consequences. I'd rather have the baby- our baby."

Blair looked at Chuck in awe for a moment before attacking him with her lips. Those words were the sweetest thing she had ever heard come out of Chuck Bass's mouth. It seemed that Chuck Bass had a heart that had come out as soon as she had pounced on him in the back of that limo. Who would have thought.

Blair and Chuck's tender moment was interrupted, however, when they heard a gasp and a voice came blasting from the doorway.

"Blair, what is going ON in here?!"

* * *

**Hmm, now who could that be? Only Blair, Chuck, and Serena know, so it could be anyone. I don't even know yet myself. Nate? Eleanor? Harold? **

**Review, and perhaps I will update soon with the answer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I suck. Haha. I've had horrible writers block on this story. I really do love all the reviews I've received, however. You guys are amazing. You've been waiting long enough, so here you go. Chapter 3!**

**I don't own Gossip Girl, bleh.**

"BLAIR CORNELIA WALDORF! I ASKED YOU WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Blair swallowed. She had never seen Eleanor Waldorf this mad before. When her mother had come in to her room a minute ago, she and Chuck and been too lost in each other to notice. Until, that is, her mother went off on one of her patented Eleanor Waldorf rampages, which immediately put several feet between their bodies.

Blair glanced at Chuck, who smiled at her reassuringly, before speaking up. "Mother. What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work?" Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I forgot one of my sketches for the spring line on my desk. Now, may I ask, what you are doing alone in your room, with Chuck Bass, at 10 AM on a Tuesday, when I believe you are supposed to be in English class?"

"Biology, actually" spoke up Chuck, earning a hit on his arm from Blair. Blair took a breath and turned to Chuck. "Chuck. Could you please wait downstairs while I talk to my mother?" Chuck opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak, he was silenced with a look from Blair. He closed his mouth, and stood up, proceeding to give Blair a kiss on the cheek before he left the room, heading for the stairs.

Blair stared after Chuck, a small smile on her face, until her mother looked at her and said, "Well? Blair, explain what's going on, because frankly, I'm concerned. First of all, it isn't like you to skip school. And second of all, _Chuck Bass? _He's been a good friend to you over the years, and I have no problems with the boy, but he's _Chuck Bass_. What would Nate think?"

Blair sighed. "Mother, I don't care what Nate thinks. For your information, we broke up almost six weeks ago." Eleanor gaped at her. "You and Nate..._broke up?"_ Blair sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Chuck, meanwhile, was in the Waldorf sitting room. His eyes had landed on a picture sitting on the grand piano. It was of a young Blair, no older than three, in a yellow dress, playing with dandelions in Central Park. He smiled, thinking about how his life would be, with the presence of a miniature Blair.

It was the funniest thing, thought Chuck, as he glanced at the picture. Normally, he would have been out the door like lightning if he'd knocked someone up. Something about Blair, though, was different. He was still scared out of his mind about being a father, but with Blair by his side, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. A little boy or girl with his smirk and her doe eyes, after all, was about the least frightening thing in the world to him. It was the weirdest thing. He was going to love this child like there was no tomorrow, a pleasure he had never received from his own father.

Eleanor shook her head. "Let me get this straight. You broke up with Nate and you're dating Chuck." Blair nodded. She had just explained the whole story- minus the pregnancy and sex, of course- to her mother. So far, Eleanor had taken it surprisingly well, only sitting on Blair's bed and muttering something about needing an Advil.

Eleanor sighed. "Okay, the breakup with Nate and the dating Chuck Bass I can deal with, but why are you not in school?" Blair gulped. "Oh, you know, just that time of the month. I had really bad cramps, so Serena and Chuck basically forced me to go home after first period."

Eleanor frowned. "So what is Charles doing here, then?" Luckily, Blair had thought ahead to that question. "Oh, he was worried about me, so he brought me something to eat." Eleanor nodded slowly. There was clearly something happening with her daughter that may or may not have had something to do with her current boyfriend, but she had a meeting, and couldn't spend all day in Blair's room.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief as her mother stood up from her bed. "Well, okay," said Eleanor as she left the room and headed for the stairs, Blair following behind. "I suppose that's a reasonable excuse. Just promise me you'll go back to school if you feel better later." They paused at the top of the stairs, and Blair nodded. "Of course, mother."

Chuck was still looking at the picture of Blair on the piano when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Eleanor with her design folder, followed by Blair. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Chuck walked over to them. "Ladies. I hope everything is okay."

Blair gave him a hug and nodded, as Eleanor watched and replied, "Yes, Charles...Everything is fine. Now I must go to my meeting, but Charles, do make sure that Blair returns to school later if she feels better." Chuck looked confused for a minute, before realizing that Blair must not have told her mother about her being pregnant yet.

As Eleanor headed to the elevator, with Blair and Chuck following behind, she began to speak again. "Blair, there's some Midol in Dorota's room, and please don't spend all day here with your boyfriend. I'm assuming Charles will be going back to school soon?" Blair and Chuck both nodded, both knowing that neither of them would more than likely be returning to school for several days.

As the doors shut on Eleanor, who was already on her cell phone, Chuck turned to Blair with a smirk on his face. "So, Waldorf, I'm your boyfriend now, huh?" Blair blushed. "Oh, that's just my mom. You know how she is. We're friends...and soon-to-be parents. But don't worry, you're not my boyfriend."

Noticing that Chuck looked a little let down after her response, she added, "Unless you want to be." Chuck grabbed her hand and walked her over to the chaise lounge in the Waldorf parlor. "Well," he said, leaning back on the lounge, "that depends. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Blair shook her head. "I asked you first." Chuck smirked. "I asked you second." They stared at each other in frustration for a few seconds, until Chuck finally said, "Fine. How about this? We'll flip a coin. Heads, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Tails, we're friends that happen to be expecting a baby together. Nothing more."

Blair was slightly confused over the fact that he was using a coin to determine their relationship status. But she didn't have any better ideas, so she just nodded. "Fine, Bass, go ahead."

Chuck pulled a coin out of his front pocket and flipped it. They both watched it nervously, not knowing which outcome the other wanted.

The coin landed on the coffee table. "Well?" asked Blair, "What is it?" Chuck leaned over to look. He cleared his throat and turned to Blair, who was looking very nervous. "It's heads," he replied with a smirk on his face.

Blair sighed, "Oh, thank God," before launching herself at Chuck's mouth. After kissing him for about ten seconds, she pulled back and said, "Wait. This is what you want, right?"

Chuck laughed. "Take a look at the coin, Waldorf." Blair looked at him in confusion, then leaned over to the coffee table and picked up the coin. After examining it for a few moments, she turned to Chuck and hit him on the arm again.

"Bass!" she exclaimed, "You used a double sided coin?!" Chuck smirked. "Sorry, Waldorf. But look at it this way, you have your answer." Blair leaned in and pecked him on the lips before responding. "True. But I find it a bit weird that you carry a two sided coin in your pants pocket. But then, you're Chuck Bass."

Chuck grinned. "No, Waldorf. I'm your _boyfriend, _Chuck Bass. Now, what time was that doctor appointment?"

Blair laughed. "It's at one, so we have a couple hours. Want to grab lunch before we head over there? The doctor is on the Upper West Side. I didn't want to go to one on the Upper East Side. I don't want Gossip Girl to find out just yet. You know, I know, and Serena knows, and that's enough for now."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. But your mom does know we're dating, so we need to tell her you're pregnant, we should tell my dad and your dad both things, and Nate needs to know too. Then we can worry about Gossip Girl. First things first, though, we should go grab lunch so we can go to the doctor. We'll take my limo. We both know how much you love that thing.

"Bass!" exclaimed Blair, hitting him on the arm for the third time that morning. "In case you've forgotten that's how we got into this mess in the first place."

Chuck laughed as they stepped into the elevator. "Oh, trust me, Waldorf. I could never forget."

**This chapter is longer than the first two, which i'm happy about. Next chapter will be the doctor appointment, and their return to school to face Nate. I _hope _to have the next chapter up in a couple weeks, and provided I don't experience more writer's block, that shouldn't be too much of a problem.**

**I cherish every single review I get, so please, review away. I love you guys!**


End file.
